


Comfortable Winter

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Galo spends time with Lio in the snow.This was for 2019's GaloLio Secret santa gift exchange!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Comfortable Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For Zauber who requested domestic holiday fluff and some burnish Galo! Hope you enjoy! <3

"Galo it's snowing." Lio chuckled as he was pulled outside into the winter wonderland of white, the still shirtless firefighter guiding him along.

"But we don't get cold that easily!" Galo replied with a smile. Galo had become burnish a few short months after promare had made it's solar system wide combustion. The burnish no longer had the urge to burn everything down and their flames had become much weaker since, but now it was even more rare for someone to awaken the promare within them. Galo was one of the last people Lio would have expected to become burnish, always bright and cheerful. Even when Kray had betrayed him Galo had maintained a positive attitude. It wasn't until Galo spent time with Lio, watching the boy who'd run the world's most well known terrorist group try to integrate himself back into society. Seeing the discrimination Lio put up with had set him off, the promare awakening in such a strong manner that Lio was glad the promare had weakened so much. Galo could have set the entire town ablaze had he awakened before the combustion. 

"You should still at least wear a shirt." Lio laughed, letting Galo pull him deeper into the snow. Galo ignored the comment, leading Lio to the park that sat across the street to their apartment complex. The whole place was coated in bright white, playground just barely visible underneath.

"The park?" Lio questioned, looking up at Galo.

"Yeah! Parks always had the best hills for sledding!" Galo said, "We didn't bring a sled, but we can make a snowman!"

"Is that what you brought me out here for?" Lio asked, unable to help the way his lips twitched upwards. Galo was so incredibly endearing sometimes, getting excited like a little kid over the idea of building a snowman. How could Lio deny him of such a simple pleasure? At Galo's nod, Lio chuckled. 

"Let's get started then."

Galo happily took over, showing Lio how to pack a snowball tight enough to hold it's shape but not so tightly that it would break under the pressure. They added more and more to their ball, both on their knees shoveling new snow onto it to make it even bigger while shaping it into the round sphere needed for the body. 

"I think that should do it." Galo said, standing up to admire their handiwork, "Let's finish the rest of the base."

Working together the two managed to get the body built and began to search for pebbles for the face. 

"I used to make my snowmen look like Kray." Galo brought up as he pushed a pebble into the head of snow to make an eye. Lio frowned slightly at the mention of the old governor. The two have had many in depth discussions about the man, but they were never fun. Still, Lio stood silent to let Galo speak. 

"Gave them the hair, used twigs instead of rocks for the eyes." Galo spoke, his face barely gave off the sorrowful emotion his voice did. Lio turned back to their creation, the fun reason for their outing now seeming bitterly nostalgic.

"Because you admired him, right?" Lio questioned once it seemed Galo was finished. The bluenette gave a small yet firm nod, still staring at the snowman's pebble gaze. 

"Well.. Maybe we can make it someone else you admire." Lio suggested, turning to face galo.

"I don't know how I'd make your hair." Galo immediately responded. Lio could feel a familiar heat rise into his cheeks, a heat Galo tended to bring out of him more often than even the promare in his body.

"I wasn't talking about me." Lio snickered, playfully jabbing the taller man with his elbow as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Galo was always so open with his affection, something Lio was still getting used to.

Galo hummed in thought before grabbing more snow off the ground and adding it onto the head. Lio watched in curiosity, chuckling once Galo seemed finished.

"Is that supposed to be Gueira?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" Galo nodded, grinning now, "He's cool! Sacrificing himself to keep others safe. It's admirable."

"Don't tell him that, it'll go to his head." Lio chuckled, looking over their Gueira-snowman. 

"We should make Meis too, don't want to leave Gueira all alone." Lio suggested, hoping to bring Galo's spirits back up with a little more quality time in the cold snow Galo seemed to enjoy so much.

"Good idea!" Galo agreed, already dropping down to start a new base. It didn’t take as long to build the second snowman, Lio now knowing how to be of more help. Lio had never particularly been a big fan of snow, the aesthetic was nice enough, he supposed, but being being burnish for the majority of his life, he preferred the heat more than the icy snow. 

“They look good.” Galo hummed happily, turning back to Lio with a smile. Lio grinned back, glad to have brought Galo’s burning spirit back.

“Lio your shivering.” Galo frowned, moving closer to the smaller male.

“Oh.” Lio had hardly noticed the cold seeping into his skin till Galo brought it up, “My promare’s a lot weaker now, I guess I need to start dressing for winter.”

“Let me warm you!” Galo said, raising his hands up.

“Wait Galo-” Lio hardly got the chance to oppose before bright flames encaptured him, bringing an intense heat and melting the snow around them. Meis’ snowman beginning to melt with it. 

“Ah! Sorry Lio!” Galo apologized, the flames instantly flickering out. 

“Its okay Galo, you’re still learning to control them.” Lio assured, taking his hand, “The promare’s desire is strong, you have to keep a calm mind when using them.” Opening his own palm, Lio gave life to a small flame. 

“They’re even harder to control since their combustion, I’m surprised your managing to make flames so strong.” Lio said, looking up into Galo’s eyes.

“I still can’t contain them though.” Galo frowned, “But I have you to help me!”

“Of course, I’ll always be by your side.” Lio promised, “We should go back home though, it’s getting cold.”

Galo grinned, taking Lios hand and pressing a kiss to the back before leading them back to their apartment, hand in hand. As soon as they got inside Lio was scooped up into Galos arms and pulled against his chest. 

“Galo you’re cold too.” Lio whined despite settling right against him.

“We’ll warm each other up then!” 

“You’re an idiot.” Lio chuckled, though enjoyed the fact that Galo was so open with his desires, it made him comfortable to know exactly how to make Galo happy, there was never a guessing game with him.

“Yeah, your idiot.” Galo smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his face against Lio’s hair.

“Yeah.” Lio hummed, leaning up to kiss Galos cheek sweetly.

“I’m going to make us some hot chocolate, do you want to get the fire going?” Galo asked as he set Lio back down on his feet. 

“I’d love to.” Lio purred as he wandered out of Galo’s arms and towards the living room to light the fireplace. Galo came into the room a few minutes later with a large blanket and two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He sat down on the floor next to Lio and handed him a mug before pulling the blanket around their shoulders. Lio immediately leaned his head onto Galos shoulders, watching the bright flames in front of them. 

Galo was happy like this, sitting with Lio in front of the fireplace. It was calm, comfortable and warm. All his life he’d been searching for a place like this, a place that felt like home, hoping for somewhere that would make him happy. With Lio by his side like this, he knew he’d finally found it. The trails of fire that had disrupted his life had finally carried him home, leading him to where he truly belonged: by Lio’s side.


End file.
